


【侑日影】情敌相见（R）

by yingri2122



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingri2122/pseuds/yingri2122
Summary: 关于宫侑在379话中“不要找我家主攻手的茬”的妄想衍生，人物归古馆老师，ooc归我。cp大致是影日有那么点双向暗恋的意思但互相都没意识到，于是奋斗在绿影山第一线的宫侑先生横插一jio来争夺小太阳的心！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 55





	【侑日影】情敌相见（R）

……日向翔阳不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子。

宫侑和影山在争执“谁能让他更舒服”这件事上仿佛走火入魔，完全忘了“托球”这个前提，怒火攻心的影山居然不管不顾地吻上了他；继而宫侑也不甘示弱地亲吻他的脖子。比赛后消耗的体力和三人高热的体温交织在一起，日向觉得自己简直无法思考，就这么迷迷糊糊地被推进了最里间的卫生间，宫侑还不忘在门口挂上“厕所已停止使用”的牌子。

体育馆的卫生间很大，足以大得有些多余，日向完全不明白为什么个人卫生间却足以容纳三个成年男人。直到影山和宫侑两人的阴茎出现在眼前时日向才后知后觉地意识到了不对劲——“开…开玩笑的吧……影山，宫前辈，这怎么看都不是我能接受的size吧？”他心惊胆战地咽了口唾沫，想要以装可怜来奢求两人良心发现。

然而男人的本能让影山和宫侑在第一时间就注意到对方的尺寸，根本没有注意日向的发言。两人长度相差无几，但影山的性器要更粗一些，随后影山露出扳回一城的笑容：“宫前辈果然还是不如年轻人吧。”宫侑咬了咬牙又开口反击：“等会在小翔阳身上实践过后你就会知道谁才是更持久能让他更爽的人了！”

话音刚落，日向还没来得及拒绝就被影山吻住了嘴唇，而下身的性器也落入了宫侑温暖的口腔。对于现在的状况他有一点迷茫，然而近在眼前半闭着眼和他接吻的影山、影山长得犯规的睫毛、温柔到让他完全无法拒绝的吻，都让日向在内心酸楚又欢欣的同时不由自主沉沦。

舌尖被影山生涩地舔弄着，直到把他嘴唇吻到红肿才罢休。接着日向胸前敏感的乳头被影山不讲理地含入口中，他不由得一阵颤栗，恰好下身的龟头顶到了宫侑的喉咙，男人技巧性地收缩喉间肌肉，日向涨红了脸，几乎是在被强迫的情况下射了出来。

“量真大，憋很久了吧小翔阳，以后有我在就不用这么辛苦了哦。”宫侑抬眼看日向，笑得像只迷惑人心的狐狸，引得日向心跳漏了一拍。宫侑修长的手指在日向小腹和性器上刮了刮，将精液送入后穴中，“虽然不是很乐意，但小飞雄要看好了啊，这样小翔阳才不容易受伤。”

影山沉默着没有说话，却目不转睛地盯着宫侑扩张的动作，日向羞耻得浑身泛红，努力挣扎着想要反抗：“宫前辈、影山……你们可是二传手！手怎么能用来做这种事！”

宫侑听了这话忍不住笑出声来，“小翔阳你真是太可爱了，我从来没见过第二个比你更吸引人的攻手，就连这种事都要为你的二传着想。不过不用担心哦，以我和小飞雄对手的打理程度来说，你完全不算什么啊。”说着指肚已经摸到了日向的敏感点，宫侑还自认为善良地打了个招呼，“找到了哦。”

还没等日向反应过来找到了什么，宫侑便毫不留情地往下一按，霎时间全身过电般的快感让日向搂住影山的肩膀，泪眼朦胧地急速喘息着，双眼都要失去对焦。影山一看就有些手足无措地抱着他，急急问：“不舒服吗？宫前辈弄痛你了吗？”

宫侑玩味地一笑，“也许小翔阳是爽得说不出话了哦。”手指抽动的速度越来越快，被快感侵袭的日向只能无助地浑身颤抖，咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟。影山见状将拇指探入他口中，语气竟是极温柔地说：“不要咬着，会破皮。”

果然在他伸入手指后，日向顾忌着影山的手，牙齿连下压都不敢，于是细碎的呻吟断断续续从唇齿间溢出，这时宫侑抽出水淋淋的手指，“好啦，小翔阳的身体准备就绪咯。”

影山的眼神瞬时变得锐利起来，虽然日向已经意乱情迷无暇顾及两人的心情变化，但影山这种时候的心如止水难免还是让宫侑感到被人针对。他迅速调整神情，露出恶劣的笑容，二指轻松地扒开日向湿软的穴口，“知道了知道了，那还是请小飞雄先享用吧。”

“诶？”日向这时才半撑起身子刚想说话，影山却直接抓住他已经摆成M型的两条修长漂亮的小腿，蓄势待发的性器没有丝毫犹豫地插了进去。在日向终于明白发生什么事的时候，影山已经来回抽动了十几下，被情欲浸染的瞳孔好像晕开一汪浓墨，眼中深重的情感已经不是此时此刻的日向能够想明白的了。

日向下意识双手抱住被推起来的小腿，他甚至可以清晰地看见自己因为快感而勃起的阴茎，以及男人粗大的性器在后穴中进出的画面，羞耻心将快感放大了无数倍。“呜……”他无力地松开手挡住眼睛，因为无法抵抗的快乐而被刺激得流出眼泪，落下的小腿被影山接住，日向低声地求道：“影…影山……慢一点……不要看我……啊啊太难堪了……”

那好似小兽一般的呜咽让影山瞪圆了眼睛，喉结微动，他想把日向搞得更糟糕、更失控一点！然而想要珍惜他的心情还是占了上风，影山侧头吻在了日向的小腿处，后穴的进出也不再那么粗暴。这时宫侑则绕到日向身前，低下头吻去他眼角的泪水，“好啦好啦小翔阳，不要掉眼泪哦，等会轮到前辈的时候就不会这么难受了。”

宫侑的性器也已经勃起到吓人的程度，日向舔了舔嘴唇，神志不清间鬼使神差地说：“前辈……憋得很难受吧……我帮帮你可以吗？”说着泪眼朦胧地将巨物含进口中，嫩红的舌尖努力舔舐着龟头。虽然把日向的第一次让给影山很不甘心，但看着他主动为自己口交的乖巧模样，宫侑心里充满了优越感。

“哇哦，了不起啊小翔阳～”宫侑伸手揉捏着日向的乳头，低低地笑了一声，“在巴西有好好地锻炼呢，胸肌真漂亮。”薄薄的一层肌肉覆盖在日向胸口上，柔韧又紧实，掐揉时却充满肉感，简直让人爱不释手。

胸口传来的快感让日向情不自禁弓起了腰，他伸手爱抚着宫侑的睾丸，鼻息间浓郁的性爱气味和下身被侵犯的事实让他头脑发昏，双腿下意识夹紧影山劲瘦的腰，随之而来的便是更加猛烈的进攻。宫侑也不再像刚才那么游刃有余，他皱紧眉头挺腰动作起来，低头看着日向即使憋得通红也努力吮吸他的小脸，咬牙笑道：“小翔阳你可真是……无论做什么事都这么努力啊。”

当日向的身体突然开始猛烈痉挛时，宫侑立刻将性器抽出他的口中，随即日向的上半身也被影山抱起，他看着曾经的搭档墨蓝色的眼睛，抵抗不住地将头埋在他肩膀上，不管不顾地说了真心话。

“我真的，真的很喜欢影山……在巴西的两年里，偶尔也会想，唔……要是影山…嗯…在旁边给我……嗯嗯……托球就好了。”前列腺被二十岁青年不像话的性器反复摩擦，痛感爽感混合在一起让日向找不着北，只能无力地抱紧影山的脖子和他接吻来求一分安全感。其间他一直眯起眼睛沉醉着，所以未曾看清影山因他的话语而变得通红的耳根，也没能听清对方剧烈的心跳。

影山最后的几十下操得又快又凶，哪怕日向哭叫着说不要也没能阻止他，宫侑甚至在一旁煽风点火称“这时候要是不给小翔阳他会恨你哦”。被不断攻击敏感点让日向溃不成军，他急促地喘息，精液射在了自己和影山的小腹上，因高潮而剧烈蠕动的穴肉紧缠着影山不放。

濒临射精的时候，尽管影山感到日向的后穴恋恋不舍地亲咬自己的性器，但还是狠下心从高热的小穴里拔了出来，接着自己套弄了几下将精液射在日向的臀上。日向带着哭腔的喘息还未停下，宫侑就丝毫没有停顿地插了进来，还没来得及空虚的后穴马上又被填满，日向刚想哭叫出声就被影山堵住了嘴。

“唔……唔唔……”舌尖交缠的感觉让日向有些害怕，害怕自己被眼前两个男人吞吃入腹。然而宫侑并没有给他害怕的余裕，虽然只比影山年长一岁，但他的做爱技巧远非只知大开大合顶撞的影山可比。宫侑性器的龟头微微上翘，就像利刃般轻松地撞上了日向的前列腺，他时轻时重地折磨着少年，嘴里说着温柔的情话，动作却丝毫没有改变。

年轻人的情欲总是来得很快，影山的阴茎再次勃起，这回日向仿佛食髓知味地张嘴含入口中，舌尖顺着柱身反复舔舐，水光潋滟的琥珀色眼睛夺人心魄，勾得影山忍不住按住他的后脑勺挺动起腰身。宫侑却根本不给他们温存的时间，九浅一深的抽插方式让日向觉得自己随时都可以高潮却就差那么一点。

“宫前辈……重…重一点嘛……”被情欲驱使的头脑让他松开影山的阴茎，转头抽抽噎噎一副可怜兮兮的模样去恳求宫侑。男人的眼眸一暗，在少年腰侧的大手忍不住使劲掐出一块淤痕，“小翔阳，不要后悔噢。”

宫侑说着就毫不留情地摆起了腰，能在高中时期就做出高难度传球姿势的腰力到如今只会更强，日向惊恐地睁大眼睛，瞬间就被快感笼罩了身体。“不…不要……太快了……太…太舒服了宫前辈……”然而这时的哭求没有任何作用，影山见不得他这副被宫侑干得头脑发昏的模样，低头在他肩膀上重重地留了个吻痕，惹得日向痛呼一声，像是在宣告他的主权。

“虽然很想吻脖子，但是如果被记者拍到不好解释吧，那就先欠着哦。”影山有些别扭地挠了挠头，不好意思去看日向的眼睛，专注地在他的锁骨、胸口等一个个隐秘的地方亲咬起来。宫侑较劲一般地干得更狠，日向几乎没有缓口气的时间，过多的快感成了负担，让他分不清自己究竟是想结束还是想继续。

“啊啊，又射了吗？小翔阳这么爽啊。”宫侑看着日向湿淋淋的阴茎抖动了几下，在完全没有被触碰的情况下又喷出了稀薄的精液，此时日向嘴里只能发出“嗯嗯……呜”的小声呻吟，眼尾泛起薄红，无意识地伸出舌尖，又被影山咬住舔吻。

“也是时候该结束了，不过就算小翔阳的里面真的很棒，我也不会给你造成困扰哦。”宫侑又在敏感点上反复研磨来延长日向的高潮，继而性器抽出后穴时“啵”的一声让日向觉得自己的身体过于淫荡，紧紧闭上了眼任由自己沉浸在高潮中。随后宫侑将精液射在他平坦的小腹上，影山像只找回了主人的大型犬一样吻日向的唇角，宫侑则凑上前在他额头上落下一吻，又在他的另一边肩膀上留下了一个吻痕。

“这样我和小飞雄就是一比一了，下次一定要让小翔阳你说出和宫侑前辈在一块更舒服这样的话。”细长的眼尾愉悦地上挑，影山和宫侑的针锋相对只要不瞎任何人都应该看出来，独独这时候射了三次被操两回的日向，身体和精神都疲惫到极点，才迟钝得一无所觉。

三人结束了情事后，浓浓的性爱味道在空气中挥之不去，日向强撑着发软的手脚抽出纸巾擦干净身体，穿好衣服后像是羞于面对影山和宫侑似的，连眼神都没有对上，低头就出了卫生间。宫侑无奈地看着日向离去的背影，果然还是太心急了吗？

不过没办法啊，一想到小翔阳随时可能被小飞雄抢走就觉得要抓紧他才行啊。

“啊啊，有一点嫉妒呢，就算过了这么多年，你也还是他最信任的二传手啊。不过很快我就会成为他心中的第一了，小飞雄还是尽早放弃吧！”两人穿好衣服完成清洁工作后，宫侑抓了抓头发，冲影山张狂地一指，然后转身向着黑狼的休息区走去。“毕竟现在，小翔阳的搭档可是我。”

“宫前辈！”身后突然响起那个愣头青少年直白又稚拙的话语，“从今天开始公平竞争吧，就算是宫侑前辈我也不会认输的，我会证明只有我才是最适合日向的二传手！”影山冲着宫侑的背影大声地下了战书，引来宫侑轻轻的冷笑。

“那就看看谁才会笑到最后吧。”

P.S.那啥，我也不知道他俩的size，向宫侑前辈说声对不起！我相信前辈一定是器大活好的好二传！（影山应该器大活烂8）


End file.
